Pela Luz do seu Olhar
by Kikyou - de - Aries
Summary: Em uma noite escura e fria tudo que precisamos é de uma pouco de Luz SagaXMu yaoi


**Pela luz de teu olhar**

Meia noite e meia. Eu não conseguia dormir, minha mente fazia questão de lembrar á cada 5 minutos o porquê de minha insônia. Shion estava morto. Meu lado maligno, mais uma vez havia feito algo que torturaria minha consciência por muito tempo, porem este não era exatamente a razão de tudo.

Mu, guardião do templo de Áries, discípulo de Shion. O vi mais cedo no enterro. Inconsolável, desolado, irreconhecível. Neste lugar um mestre é mais que um mestre é um pai, é família. Sei o quanto Shion significava para ele e vê-lo chorar tão desesperadamente, despedaça meu coração... Irônico, jamais fui sentimental, porem você rompeu todas as barreiras, penetrou em minha alma e meu coração, conquistou meu pensamentos tão racionais e os substituiu por suas lembranças doces. Meu lado negro não me da trégua, mesmo agora, diante da lembrança de tua dor, eu o ouço.

Perdão. Sei que mesmo que pedisse a ti mil vezes perdão, eu não me perdoaria por lhe fazer chorar. Mesmo assim queria poder lhe dizer que sinto muito, que não queria fazer o que fiz, queria poder consolar-te em meus braços e... Não, eu não tenho o direito de te tocar. Você é diferente de todos os cavaleiros. È tão poderoso e justo quanto Virgem, porem tão mais doce é humano que este, belo como Afrodite, mas sua humildade o faz superior.

Ah Mu, se um dia eu pudesse lhe dizer tudo isso e todos os sentimentos que abalam meu coração, será que você me aceitaria e perdoaria? Não sei e às vezes tenho medo de descobrir. Isso me torna um covarde, não?

_Batidas na porta despertam o cavaleiro de Gêmeos de seu pensamentos, uma vez mais ele encara o relógio. 1:00 da manhã. Ele abre a porta. A chuva forte, a noite escura e Mu de Áries ensopado da cabeça aos pés em sua porta._

-Por Zeus, Mu, o que você esta fazendo aqui ??

Ele nada responde. Tudo que faz é me abraçar e começa a chorar como uma criança.

************************************

- Mu, o que faz aqui? - ele esta seco, emprestei uma de minhas túnicas, seria ate capaz de da-la, porem sei que esta terá seu cheiro e isso é inestimável.

-Não consigo dormir. Meu mestre me assombra Saga. É minha culpa ele não estar vivo, eu não tinha poder o bastante para ajudá-lo, para protegê-lo.

Zeus, o que eu fiz? Que os deuses possa me perdoar, eu feri um anjo, e vou para tártaro por isso, não ligo, eu sou um condenado.

-Não diga tolices, Shion jamais seria capaz de culpá-lo por sua morte, eu sei disso, e você também sabe.

-Então por que ele esta atrás de mim, por que eu sonho com ele??

-Eu não sei. **"É mentira! Você sabe que o velho esta tentando avisar o garoto sobre você, sobre nós!" - ** A voz em minha mente começa a falar. Sinto que meu cosmos esta diferente, só espero que Mu não note.

Observo-o sentado em minha cama, parece tão indefeso, é um ser tão puro. O grande Mestre criou-te ate os 12 anos em Jamiel, para continuar seu treino no santuário por mais 3 anos, e agora com 15 anos você é portador da armadura de Áries, protetor do primeiro templo, e a primeira e mais pura luz em meu coração.

Vou ate ti e o abraço, você repousa a cabeça em meu peito, suas mãos brancas como alabastro agarram minhas roupas. Circulo sua cintura com uma das mãos, afagando suas costas, enquanto a outra pego uma mecha de seus cabelos, sentindo o quanto sedosos são. Deito meu rosto no topo de sua cabeça, fecho os olhos sentindo-me embriagado pelo cheiro de seu perfume, tão simples, tão sedutor. Sua pele esta fria. A chuva ainda cai fortemente lá fora, posso ouvi-la assim como ouso os batimentos calmos de seu coração. Abro os olhos devagar, o cenário de meu quarto se formando vagarosamente. As cortinas, e os véus vermelhos que envolvem minha cama, o lençol cor de palha, uma xícara de chá antes servida a você sobre uma cômoda frente à cama. Olho-te. Ele esta tão quietinho em meus braços. Será que esta melhor? Espero que sim.

-Mu.

-Sim?

-Olhe pra mim. - ele o faz, seus olhos verdes fitam os meus. - Sei que você esta com medo, mais precisa dormir. Pode passar a noite aqui se quiser.

Ele sorri, parece aliviado por não ter que ficar sozinho.

_Nesse momento Áries abraça o cavaleiro, e um flash surge na mente de Saga:O jovem sentado em seu colo, o rosto corado, as bocas coladas em um beijo.Gêmeos balança a cabeça tentando tirar de sua mente tais pensamentos. Mu acaba percebendo._

-Você esta bem?

-Estou, foi só... Esqueça. - Volto a abraçá-lo desta vez me concentrando, para que aquele tipo de imagem volte a se repetir.

-Saga?

-Sim.

-Eu vou para Jamiel amanhã.

-O QUE?! - Isso não era possível, ele não podia ir, ele não deve ir! Mu é luz dos meus dias, se com ele aqui eu fui capaz de matar Shion, o que farei quando ele se for!! - Por que ??

-Prometi á meu mestre dois dias antes. Ele sabia que ia morrer e que eu não poderia fazer nada, por isso me fez prometer, para que eu pagasse pela minha franqueza, vivendo uma vida solitária.

-Mu. - eu coloco seu rosto entre minhas mãos e olho dentro de seus olhos. - Shion, não te quer só! Ele sabe que o que acontecer a ele também pode acontecer com você! Ele se preocupa com você é seu Mestre e sempre será!

-Obrigado. - ele me sorri seu sorriso mais doce e sincero. Eu realmente mereço? Por um momento fixo meus olhos em seus lábios, são rosados, combinam perfeitamente com o resto de seu rosto de boneca. Não resisto e o beijo, seu gosto é doce, muito doce. Separo-me dele e olho-o. Ele esta estático.

-Mu eu posso ex... - ele pousa os dedos sobre meus lábios. Olho-o nos olhos, não há raiva neles, há outra coisa, algo não identificável. Ele coloca meu rosto entre suas mãos, se aproxima lentamente de mim e me beija. Ele me enlaça os ombros, aprofundando o beijo. Eu me rendo, prendo sua cintura novamente e o puxo para meu colo. Continuamos a nos beijar, minhas mãos começam a percorrer seu corpo. Sua pele macia se eriçava a cada toque. Começo a beijar se pescoço, enquanto o ouço gemer baixinho.

Ele me puxa para deitar na cama. Antes de deitá-lo, tiro a túnica branca que emprestei a ele. Paro para observá-lo. Lindo. Não á palavra melhor para descrevê-lo neste momento. Nos deitamos, ele me abraça. Eu começo a distribuir beijos pelo seu corpo pálido, sua mão agarra meus cabelos. Volto a beijar sua boca, Mu agarra minhas roupas tentando tira-las, ajudo-o.

Senti-lo ali, ao meu lado era o céu. Seu toque, perfume, tudo que eu sempre desejei. Nós nos amamos o resto da noite. Meu sonho perfeito.

Porem sonhos acabam com o amanhecer do Sol.

Acordo com alguns raios de Sol no meu rosto. O relógio marca 8:15. Um estalo em minha mente lembra-se de Mu. Vasculho o templo a sua procura, em vão.

Sento na cama, notando, pela primeira vez, uma carta sobre a cômoda.

Reconheço sua caligrafia fina e delicada.

_**Saga, **_

_**Desculpe-me por não lhe esperar. A noite de ontem foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu. Nela descobri que te amo e que esse amor vai me ajudar a sobreviver no Tibet. Eu queria ter lhe dito tudo isso pessoalmente. Mas não o fiz. Sei que não teria coragem de lhe dizer adeus.**_

_**Há outra coisa que descobri ontem, enquanto via o Sol nascer. Descobri que quando tudo isso passar, quando as coisas se acalmarem e eu descobrir quem matou mestre Shion, eu poderei voltar para você.**_

_**Não tenho o direito de pedir que me espere, mas peço que não se esqueça de mim.**_

_**Com Amor Mu.**_

Observei e reli a carta por horas a fio. Não estava preocupado com minhas obrigações ou qualquer coisa do tipo, não hoje.

Mu iria lutar por mim. E saber que ele me ama, deu a mim, um motivo de lutar contra mim, por nós!

**Notas**: eu sei que ficou um pouco meloso, porem foi de coração, espero que tenham gostado. Comente!


End file.
